


The Tale of Amity and the Orca

by Orca478



Category: The Owl House (Cartoon)
Genre: Alternate Universe - No Powers, Aquariums, Bisexual Luz Noceda, Eda Clawthorne is Luz Noceda's Parent, Emira is taking care of Amity, F/F, I just like the lesbian sisters uniting, Lesbian Amity Blight, Lumity, Nothing against Edric, Oblivious Luz Noceda, Orca - Freeform, Past Child Abuse, Sisters, The friendship of Amity and a baby orca, Useless Lesbian Amity Blight
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-17
Updated: 2020-09-17
Packaged: 2021-03-07 20:00:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,928
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26503291
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Orca478/pseuds/Orca478
Summary: After being banished from her home after her parents found out of her sexuality. Amity is taken in by her sister Emira in a small town nearby the ocean. She has no path, she's lost.There Amity is forced to start a new life, and in the process she meets Luz Noceda. She is the daughter of Eda Clawthorne, who is the owner of the Hexide Aquarium. The aquarium focuses on taking care of animals that can't live in the wild no longer, or that need healing to return to it.With the pressure of her sister, Amity gets a job in the aquarium, to help Luz and the others tend the animals.But when two baby orphan orcas arrive to the place, Amity finally starts liking her job, as she bonds with the two orcas, and the others at the aquarium, Amity finally begins to find her own path.
Relationships: Amity Blight & Emira Blight, Amity Blight/Luz Noceda, Eda Clawthorne & Luz Noceda, Emira Blight/Viney, Luz Noceda & Amity Blight & Willow Park & Gus Porter
Comments: 4
Kudos: 128





	1. New Town

**Author's Note:**

> Just some clarifications.
> 
> This is actually more based in dolphin's tale than free willy, so maybe you can see what is about t happen. I did it with orcas since (you can probably tell by my name) I love them. 
> 
> The aquarium might seem fictitious, but it's created by the power of my imagination.

It's incredible how much your life can change in one instance. 

For example. One morning, she lives in a mansion with her two parents. And in that night, she is in a hotel room with her older sister, who will be taking care of her now. 

Oh and it wasn't because her parents suffered a tragic fate, or couldn't take care of her anymore. 

No no. 

They casted her out. They didn't want her anymore. 

They simply told her that she had to pack her bags, and get out. No were to stay, no were to go. She quickly called her sister for help, and to her credit she immediately got in the road to pick her up. 

But why did her parents cast her out, simple.

They found out Amity is lesbian.

She knew she could not tell them. Emira did and suffered the same fate. Except worst since she had no where to go. Her sister had to move towns until someone gave her a job. 

Said town is where they were heading now. 

Emira drove all the day to their city, and picked her up at the mansion's door.

"Get in Mittens." 

"Don't call me that." She said as Emira got out of the car to put her bags in the trunk. 

"I am just trying to loose you up." 

"Loose me up ? That's kinda impossible when I literally just got kicked out of my own home !" 

"Yeesh, don't forget the same happen to me." 

"Just drive." 

"Sure. But like I said in my text. We are staying in a hotel outside the city because I drove all day and I am dead tired." 

"Fine by me." 

"So where do you want to go to dinner ? Do you even had lunch today ?" 

"I got kicked out shorty after breakfast, so no. I had no lunch." 

"Then you must be starving." 

"I had snacks with me." 

"Snacks aren't enough. Is that burger place still open ?" 

"The one we went before you and Edric left, yeah it its." 

"Good, I missed it." 

Not wanting to be seen in public. They ordered the food in the drive threw, and ate it after checking in in the hotel. 

"Oh god I did miss this burgers. There are good ones at home. But not like this. But there is this great taco place that I have to take you." 

"Sure.......Hey, thanks, for coming for me." 

"You are my little sister, I wasn't going to let you alone, as soon as I learned that those lunatics kicked you out. I packed a bag quickly, talked to my boss, and came for you." 

"Still, is 4 hours away." 

"It didn't matter sis." 

"So your boss was fine with it ?" 

"Yep. She has a sister too, and she would do anything for her. She also has a daughter and was disgusted when she learned that you got kicked out." 

"Oh." 

"Anyway. I don't live in a manor obviously. I have a small but cozy home, and a room prepared for you." 

"Good. I don't mind that its small. I was confined to my room most of the time." 

"I should have gotten you out sooner. Edric would be so disappointed. 

Edric is studying abroad, he is the only one that managed to hide his sexuality and got out on his own terms. 

"He will be glad you took me in." 

"At least he has no more reason to see Mom and Dad. Anyway, the only frequent visitor is my girlfriend Viney. Other than that, we are mostly just you and me." 

"You got a girlfriend ?" 

"Yep. The place is very LGBTQ friendly. No one bothers us." Em said. 

"So Mom and Dad must hate this place." 

"Is one of the many reasons I call it home." 

"Hmmm, so what's interesting about that place." 

"I mean. It's mostly like any other city. There is a mall, there is a movie theater, there is a beach obviously. Nothing out of the ordinary. The most distinctive point is the aquarium, where I work." 

"You work in an aquarium ?" 

"Most popular place in the city, it has tons of animals. Dolphins, seals, sharks, rays, turtles. We even have a walrus named Sammy. All animal in the aquarium is rescued, and it only stays permanently if there is nothing else to do for them and they won't survive in the wild. My boss is Eda Clawthorne and she is the best boss ever. She knew the urgency of this." 

"So what do you do, feed and swim with sharks ?" 

"Exactly." 

"Really ?" 

"Yep. I always get in the shark tank and swim with them, feed them, even pet them." 

"You pet sharks ?" 

"Yep." 

"Would you not rather be with dolphins ?" 

"Why, sharks are awesome. And also, Only the expert ones can be with the mammals. They are the ones that need the most care." 

"Really ?" 

"Really. I will take you one of this days." 

"Hmmm." 

"Many people at your age work in there as well. Hey you could get a job in there." 

"In what, feeding fishes ?" 

"Trust me, it stars feeling like that. But you just need to find the right animal that you care about. After you find it, it becomes much more than a job. I wouldn't imagine a world without Jake." 

"Jake ?" 

"The hammerhead that I care for. He's a cutie." 

"You love a shark, I have heard everything." 

"You'll see. Well I am dead tired sis, I am going to hit the shower and then bed, unless you want to hit the shower first ?" 

"You can go first. I'll just watch some TV." 

"Alright. Amity..." 

"Yes." 

"I know I will not be the best role model, but I promise you I won't be like them. If you have any issue, don't hesitate to come to me. I am here for you sis, I love you." 

"I love you too Em."

“Now try to relax. Tomorrow it’s going to be a long day with setting you down.”

The drive was mostly quiet. Amity asked Emira about the place,and Emira tried talking about her life in her old home. But Amity told her that despite being rich she was a social outcast.

“It’s not easy to make friends with our parents.” Emira agreed.

“I don’t understand, did we do something wrong to be treated like this ?”

“We did nothing wrong sis. Being yourself is not a crime. Mom and Dad can’t force you to like boys if you like girls. Listen I went threw the same feeling as you did. You will realize that in the end, it’s better to be without those idiots. Now you can live your own life.”

They stopped for lunch in a McDonald’s, where they called Ed to calm him that Amity’s ok.

“I already got my plane tickets to see you as soon as the semester ends.”

That’s a hard part. Emira can’t enroll Amity to school in the moment. That’s why she wants her to start in the aquarium with her. Eda has it so that the children working there with the animals are also taught. 

Finally, after the 4 hours, they reached the town.

“Welcome home sis.”

“This is your home.”

“It will be yours soon.”

Amity saw the biggest building near the ocean.

“That’s Hexide Aquarium.”

“Way bigger than I imagine it.”

“Well you can’t hold all of this animals in a small place.

15 minutes later, they reached Em’s home. It’s a one floor home. Small, but it felt cozy.

They entered to the living room. At the doors side was the entrance to the kitchen. At the left was the biggest room, probably Em’s, and on the back of the home were two rooms.

“Yours is the back left one. That one has a bed. It’s for visitors but now it’s yours.”

“Thanks.”

There is a closet so you can place your stuff. I think we can just stay home today, or do you want me to take you around to see the city.”

“I want to stay today. I still have somethings to think.”

“Ok. That’s fine. But let’s have some fun in here. I’ll take you to the aquarium tomorrow, I do have to go to work.”

“Ok. I get to see you swim with sharks I guess.”

“Hehe. I’ll give you a tour of the place first.”

Amity entered her new room.

This is it. This is her new life.

It’s a chance to finally find herself without her parents influence.

But will she like who she is ?


	2. Luz and the Aquarium

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Amity finally sees the aquarium and meets the owner's daughter, who she immediately fells for.

Amity woke up after a deep dreamless sleep, and went to have breakfast with her sister. 

"Good morning Mittens !" Emira said. 

"Hey Em." 

"Someone woke up from the wrong side of the bed." 

"I am still grumpy for loosing almost everything. I was just allowed to take my clothes, and books, and phone and labtob ! I wasn't even allowed to take my own car !" 

"Yeah, that was a problem for me too. But Edric managed to steal it for me. Don't worry though. I have a friend in the car dealership that will help me get you a new one. Until then, I am your chaffer." 

"Woohoo." She said sarcastically. 

"Ah don't be so grumpy Mittens. Now eat your waffles so we can go." 

"Oh right, we are going to your precious aquarium." 

"The aquarium belongs to Eda Clawthorne, not Emira Blight." 

"Clawthorne ?" 

"Think about how the Blights are back at our old home. The Clawthornes are the richest and most popular family on the city. The one big difference, they are actually nice and care for others." 

"Hmmm." 

"Yeah. Eda used the money to create the aquarium. It's basically one of the three biggest points in the city that keeps the tourism alive. The others being the beach and the water park, that is owned ironically by Eda's older sister, Lilith." 

"They are really different from Mom and Dad." 

"Yep." 

"Hmmm." 

"Come on, it will be fun." 

"I am taking a charger just in case." 

"Just in case ? Sister you have not seen a real dolphin for once in your life. You will have a lot to see than just your phone." 

"Do i get to see you getting bitten by a shark ?" 

"Most likely." 

"Wait what ?" 

"It happens a lot." 

Amity has to admit.

The place is beautiful. 

The entrance was a big white room with fountains and animal status, and just after the ticket center, laid a giant tank that resembled a coral reef. 

"That's the coral tank, it emulates the reefs that are just in this shores, a good thing to get the people invested. They can see what is near them, before seeing what's in the other places in the world. 

They passed the coral tank, and got into a divider. 

"The aquarium is divided into 4 sections. Freshwater is the one that goes right. That's mostly fish, but there are some frogs, snakes, and a crocodile. The left path leads to the open water exhibitions. The big fish, rays, and sharks are there. The biggest exhibition is the open ocean exhibition, that where we keep the big sharks, and where your dear sister works. The top right path leads you to the costs and local area. That's where the small fish are, but also where the octopuses, squids, and jellyfish are kept. The exhibit ends with the penguins ! Anyway and the top left path leads to the oceanarium. That's where the mammals are. Dolphins, seals, sea lions, Sammy the Walrus, and even some otters ! It's the most popular part of the place, as this are the animals that attract more. They also all have their stories, how they were rescued and brought here, just two sea lions and a dolphin were born here, the rest, are all rescued. there is also the biggest tank in the place, but it's empty for the moment. Eda has it in case something big needs to come, and if we are lucky, we won't have to open it. Anyway the biggest attraction in here is the show, it holds all of our mammals in a presentation. It just happens twice a day so that the animals can rest and just be themselves long enough. There is also the rescue area that I can give you some insight later. The animals there are the ones that we know can be released to the wild again, and we just have them to heal them and make sure they are ready. We only let the public see the ones that sadly can't return." 

"Wow, you guys really care for this animals." 

"Dear sister, every animal here is important. Since they can't go back to their home, we try making it the best new home we can. Every tank, or exhibition I should say, it's decorated so it can look as natural as it's possible." 

"Hmm I see that...." 

BAM ! 

Amity didn't saw it and crashed with a person. 

"Sorry !" 

"Watch it Nib...." 

She looked at the person that she crashed. 

A girl around her age, short hair, and brown eyes and she is....." 

She is so beautiful !

"Ehhh." 

"I am so sorry mam, I didn't see you." The girl said. 

"Hey Luz." Emira said. 

"Oh hey Em." 

"Don't mind her. This is my baby sister Amity." 

"Oh hi Amity, I am Luz !" 

She held her hand. Amity returned the gesture. 

"Luz here is a marine mammal trainer. Despite her age, she is the best one that there is. All the mammals love her like she's one of their own." 

"Oh come on, just doing my job. Well it's not a job if you love it." 

"Agreed. Luz can join us in the tour when we reach her area. She knows every animal in that area." 

"Of course I would love to take you on a tour. But I have to go, I need to feed my 4 favorite dolphins in the whole world. By Em, By Amity nice knowing you !" Luz yelled as she ran.

"Wow." 

"She lives an impression on you right ? If it wasn't that she is younger than me, and that I got Viney, I would totally try to court her." 

"She works here so young ?" 

"Yep. Her mother is the chief, so it makes sense." 

"She is a Clawthorne !" 

"Well. Yes and no. Luz is not Eda's biological child. Her true last name is Noceda. Her mother Camilia used to work in the hospital as a nurse, but also had vet training and came to help with the animals. She and Eda became great friends. But then tragedy happened, Camilia got super sick when she was pregnant, and she was faced with two choices. Abort and end her child's life, or go on with the birth and take the heavy risk of dying in the process. She refused to not give birth to her kid, so she made Eda promise that if she didn't make it, she would take care of Luz. Sadly Camilia died some minutes after Luz was born, but she was able to hold her child for her last moments. Eda obviously kept her word and took Luz in as her own. Although it soon stopped being about a promise, and more about Eda loving Luz with all of her heart. So yes, she is Eda's daughter, but she didn't give birth to her." 

"Wow. Brave mother. I bet mother would kill us if her life was at risk." 

"That's pretty obvious." 

"Wow." 

"Yep." 

"Look at this. It's huge." 

"I dive there everyday. To feed the sharks." 

They were in the open ocean exhibition, where they saw the sharks. 

"Most of them are sand tigers, blues, and some black fins. But there is my man Jake, the hammerhead." 

"Doen't it get scary." 

"Of coruse it does. And it required a lot of training for me to get there. But in the end, it's worth it." 

"Well." 

"You could be there with me one day. Unless you prefer to be with Luz." She snickered. 

"Shut up !" 

"Nah. We are sisters. I fell in love here, and something tells me that you will too." 

"I didn't say I wanted to work in here.......but if I can't go to school then I kinda want to." 

"HAHAHAHAHA, See, now..." 

Em's phone ringed badly.

"Yeah ?....I'lll be on my way." 

"What's wrong." 

"Two new animals are coming, and they are big." 

"Whose a good boy ? Whoose a good boy Sammy ?" Luz cuddled the walrus. 

The walrus barked happily as he received his fish. 

"I can't believe someone would be so cruel to take your mother from you, but don't worry, your big sister will protect you." 

"Luz !" 

Eda came running into the room. 

"Oh hey Eda." 

"We need to open the big one." 

"The big tank, why ?" 

"I recieved a call from the coast guard. They just found two new, probably permanent guests, that need it." 

"Oh, I need to go buddy, see you soon." 

She threw the rest of the fish to the water so that he could eat happy, and left with her mother. 

"Are they new dolphins ?" 

"Yes, but not the same kind as the 4 loves that we have. This two need the big one, they shouldn't even be in this area." 

"What, what are we taking in mom ?" 

"Two baby orcas were just found stranded, and they need urgent help." 

"Orcas !" 

"We have never had animals like this. Not this big." 

"We need to help them Mom !" 

"Of course we need Owlet, now let's go !"


End file.
